When Boundaries Are Crossed
by Loveless-Beloved-Endless
Summary: Naruto has been having strange dreams, tension mounts, Sasuke overreacts. Can things stay the same?


_(Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, that honor belongs to Kishimoto-sama. The only thing that's mine, is this story.)_

**Chapter 1 - What's Happening?**

The last few nights found Naruto plagued by dreams that left him confused, questioning and well… quite horny. They were so vivid and seemed so real.

This night things were taken to an all new level entirely. He woke up to feel a cold breeze blowing through the window. 'Strange, I thought I closed it before bed,' he thought to himself. He must have thrown the blankets off some time in the night and he was laying on his back in nothing but his boxers. Naruto started to get up to shut the window, but he found himself unable to move. 'What the hell?!' He tried to struggle but it was as if he were paralyzed.

Just then Naruto noticed that he wasn't alone either. A figure stepped up to the foot of the bed. Then proceeded to climb on and kneel at Naruto's feet. Something about this person seemed so familiar, but he couldn't quite place who this person was or whether they were a male or female for that matter.

'I must be fucking dreaming, again, ' he thought to himself. All of his dreams had started off mostly the same as this night. And they mostly consisted of kisses and some light touching that he was unable to participate in, he was always paralyzed like this. He never knew who was doing this to him though.

The figure leaned over to prop themselves up with their hands and crawled up till it had reached Naruto's boxers and lowered its head.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he felt a warm puff of air ghost over his member, causing him to instantly grow hard. He could feel himself blushing furiously, this dream seemed much more intimate than the others. He tensed up as the figure reached for his waistband and began to slide his boxers down, exposing his very noticeable erection.

Just as Naruto was about to protest he was engulfed in wet heat as a warm mouth encased his swelling member. Just barely managing to stifle a moan, Naruto bit his lip as the figure started to bob up and down, taking him fully in each time.

Never had he felt anything like this in his life. It was almost maddening that he couldn't reach out to the person doing these wonderful things to him. He was also still a little frightened by not knowing who this was. The pleasure was so intense and he knew he wouldn't last long. After another minute or so, just as he could feel heat pooling and was certain he would come, it all left.

Daring to finally open his eyes, he saw that the figure had indeed stopped and was slowly creeping up towards his face. Naruto heard his name whispered and he closed his eyes tightly again.

'That voice,' Naruto thought, 'It sounds like…NO! It can't be!' Quickly his eyes shot open and there he was, face to face with….

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shrieked, just as the other boy was starting to lower his face towards him. 'He's going to kiss me!' Naruto realized as Sasuke's lips parted. Those onyx eyes were staring right into his own sky blue ones, piercing his soul.

Naruto let out a small squeak as Sasuke's lips came closer and closer to his own. A mere fraction away, he could feel the Uchiha's breath on his lips. They were only mere millimeters apart now, almost touching. 'So close…'

"Sasuke…!!" Naruto bolted upright as he yelled his teammates name and fell ungracefully onto the floor. He quickly scrambled up and yanked the blankets to him, looking warily around the room. No Sasuke. He let out a sigh of relief and flopped back onto the bed.

Just then, he heard a laugh coming from the open window. His head quickly jolted to the side and there, sitting on the windowsill, was Sasuke. Naruto could feel himself blushing as he recalled the dream from moments ago. He lowered his head to hide his face.

"How did you know it was me Naruto?," Sasuke asked, "Or was it, that you were dreaming of me?"

Naruto's face turned beat red and it felt like his skin was melting off. He was about to turn his head away when he suddenly realized Sasuke was only wearing shorts and nothing else.

He started walking slowly towards Naruto's bed. "I dream about you too Naruto," Sasuke breathed out huskily as his hands roamed down his naked chest coming to rest at his waistband. "Do you want to know what I dream about?" he asked, he let out a moan as he slipped out of his pants, dropping them to the floor. Sasuke runs his hands up and down his torso as he nears the bed.

Naruto is momentarily frozen in shock at the sites unfolding before him. The intense imagery causes his nose to bleed. He tries to get up to fix his problem, but Sasuke forcefully pushes him back onto the bed and straddles his hips.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Na-ru-to," Sasuke whispers out as he reaches down to stroke his growing erection.

Just as Naruto becomes painfully aware of his own growing need, Sasuke, as if he read Naruto's mind, begins to grind himself against Naruto's bulge. "Nng," Naruto growls out thru clenched teeth. Just as he is about to lose control and flip them both over, Sasuke bends down and whispers something in his ear, Naruto was so lost in the moment that he didn't quite register it at first.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispers.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto asks. Barely stifling a moan as Sasuke slips his hand below Naruto's waistband and firmly grips his erection, making Naruto buck in his hand.

Sasuke squeezes gently before removing his hand and bringing it up to cup Naruto's cheek. "I said…..," the words were drowned out by a gust of wind that blew in thru the open window. "Naruto, I said…wake-up."

Naruto stared back at Sasuke, confusion written clearly on his face, "Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke?" 'I knew something was wrong here.' Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes. 'He's gone off the deep end! Oh crap!! I'm letting a mentally unstable person molest me!' He tried to get up but found himself unable to move as Sasuke was pinning him down.

Sasuke was a bit louder this time, "Dobe! Its time to get out of bed. Wake-up!!"

'Oh damnit, don't tell me…' Naruto wakes up finally and opens his eyes to see a now fully clothes Sasuke towering over him, shaking his shoulders.

"Damnit dobe! I've been trying to wake you for several min…," Sasuke is cut of mid-sentence as Naruto's fist slams into the side of his face and he is knocked to the floor. He sits up just in time to see a frightened Naruto fleeing to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. "What the fuck was that?!" he screams, "Usaratonkachi!"

"Stay away from me Sasuke teme! You're going to try to take advantage of me again," Naruto shrieked out thru the closed door.

Sasuke picks himself up of the floor and walks towards the bathroom. "Are you fucking nuts?! What the hell are you talking about? I just got here. You never showed up for training and Kakashi sent me to come get you."

"You liar, I'm not falling for that one. You just want me to come out so you can strip me down and have your way with me. You pervert!!"

Sasuke could feel himself blush at the images that Naruto was helping him conjure up. "Hmph," Sasuke crossed his arms and glared daggers at the closed door as he pushed the disturbing thoughts away. "Idiot, stop acting like an imbecile and get ready. You're already an hour later than Kakashi Sensei and he was also late as usual. Your holding us all up. Just get to the damn bridge!" With that said, Sasuke left out the window to wait for Naruto with the others. 'What the hell is his problem?' he thought to himself.

Feeling the fading chakra signature, Naruto unlocked the door and carefully took a look around his room to make sure that he was indeed alone. He was about to walk across the room to his closet when he felt something 'uncomfortable' between his legs. 'Damnit!' he looked down at his extremely noticeable erection and decided to take a very cold shower first.


End file.
